


Hero's Peak Academy

by hopeforbagels



Series: Anonymous Hopeful's Summer of Fanfiction [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, And Toukogami peeps, Cyborgs, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fun Times :), Genetically Engineered Beings, Guardian Angels, Identity Swap, Komahina fans, M/M, Magic-Users, Mutant Powers, One-Sided Relationship, Shapeshifting, Sidekicks, Super Villians, Superheroes, powers, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: In a world of superheroes and supervillains, Makoto just wants to make the cut for Hero's Peak Academy's Sidekick Course. How did that get him inside the prestegious Hero's Peak walls? Well, that's a story all in itself.





	1. How'd I Get In?

Makoto stared up in disbelief. There it was in all of it's glory; Hero's Peak Academy, a school reserved  _specifically_ for superheroes! This was a place Makoto had  _no_ business being in, in fact, he was aiming for Hero's Peak's Sidekick Course, where the regular humans took classes. Upon reciving his acceptance letter, with its fine, bold, golden envelope, he read it  _several_ times, each time believing the letter less and less. He wasn't a super at all : he didn't have bionics, he wasn't a mutant, he couldn't use magic, and he had no genetic mutations whatsoever, so why,  _why_ was he accepted to this school?

 Taking a deep breath of the unfamiliar atmosphere, Makoto walked through the gates and the doors of the school. The first place he was supposed to be was the classroom, which in itself, could be a very interesting situation. He wandered the halls a bit familiarizing himself with the building before walking into class. Everyone seemed to be there, the only thing missing was a teacher. At the moment, everything was calm, and some of the students even waved hello. As soon as he sat down, however, everything went downhill.

One student, Aoi Asahina (known in the "superhero realm" as Hydra) pulled out a water bottle and instead of taking a sip, she used her power, hydrokenisis, to pull ot out of said bottle and play with it. "Hey, Aoi," another student, Leon Kuwata (or FireArm) called, "think you can freeze that water into a ball and pitch it?". "Of course!". That was another one of her powers; the ability to change the water's state of matter. Once the water was in a nice sphere, she froze it solid and 'pitched' it over to Leon, who caught it and threw it at a amazing speed. Unfortunately, the exceedingly fast-ball had hit and busted on the side of another studen's face.

This student was Mondo Oowada, leader of the toughest (and most heroic) biker gang in Japan. Both Mondo and his older brother Daiya had quite an interesting power. What would normally be flesh, skin, and bone on their bodies could be rigid, lustrous, luminous diamond at their discretion. Apperantly, Mondo hadn't taken too kindly to the ice ball, as a hateful smirk graced his face and his fist cryatallized. "Ya messed up, Leon...an' on the first fuckin' day, too!". "Whoa, Mondo, wait, wait, wait!". Immediately, there was a chase around the classroom, and plenty items had been destroyed. Other supers in the room had either used their powers to protect themselves, or simply ignored the situation.

At this time, another student Makoto didn't recognize came in, dressed in a pearly white outfit accompanied by black, knee-high boots. He must've been of some authority, because he was continuously shouting, "Stop using your powers! Using your powers in the classroom is forbidden!", and no one was listening except Makoto. Eventually, he snapped, and with incredible ease, he stretched out both of his arms and wrapped them around half the class, then restrained the other half with his stretchy legs, ending by flattening the rest of his body out and covering the class like a blanket.

"How many times do I have to say that using your powers in the classroom is forbidden before  _I_ have to break the rule to get you to stop?! I was watching over the upperclassmen across the hall, and they were just as bad, if not worse! Do you know how hard it is to restrain someone who can change into a bird or a mouse or a cricket, or someone who can just 'glitch' herself out of the classroom?!". "God, Kiyotaka, calm down, it's just the beginning of sophomore year!", Aoi whined. "Exactly! Why should I calm down? It's the beginning of sophomore year!". "Hold on everyone, I can get us out of this.", a shorter boy said, before releasing an electric current through Kiyotaka, causing him to snap back to his normal form like a rubber band.

Kiyotaka shot an angry look through the shorter boy. "Chihiro! Ugh, I am really trying hard to  _not_ give this entire class detention  _before_ school even starts...". The prefect sat down at a nearby desk, the desk unexpectedly crying out, "Ouch!!", before the desk, and the  _camoflauged person already there_ , had remorphed into Junko and Mukuro, a shapeshifter, camoflauge twin duo. "That's it! That is it! EVERYONE IN HERE HAS DETENTION!". Makoto sighed, once again wondering just how he got in here.


	2. Super Detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play "Find the Undertale Reference"! Winner gets a cookie :)

The rest of the day was normal (well, as normal as you could get in a school full of superheroes). Eventually, the end of the day came about, and it was time to head to detention. Makoto was expecting a ton a shenanigans when he stepped inside, but instead, there was an empty classroom. "Guess I'm the first one here.", Makoto sighed, looking around for a place to sit. The next one to enter the room was Hinata Hajime, a student Makoto read about over and over. At first, he was a normal, boring Sidekick Course student, but with the power of bionics and genetic engineering, he had become the anti-hero Izuru Kamakura, with the powers of despairing mind control.

"Hi. You're new here?", Hajime asked. "Uh, yeah.", Makoto replied. "What's your power?", the other asked blatantly. "Well, um...". Luckily for Makoto, a girl teleported herself into the room, momentarily distracting Hajime. "Oh, Chiaki! I couldn't find you. I wanted to walk with you.". "Sorry, Hajime," Chiaki apologized, "I was trying to avoid Kiyotaka. He's not exactly happy at the moment.". The flutter of a bird's wings interrupted their conversation. "Gundam? Is that you?", Chiaki asked the bird. Energetically, the bird trilled in response, before a cloud of black swirled around him, changing him back into Gundam. "The Elastic one is gathering the rest of our comrades to serve in this prison.", he informed.

Mere moments after, the room began to fill with students, each one being forced in by Kiyotaka. "Honestly, I would have thought this first day would not be this difficult!", he scolded before taking a seat at the teacher's desk. "Oh, well. As we're going to be in here for a while, I might as well make it interesting. Since we have a new student here," Kiyotaka paused to gesture towards Makoto," I will allow everyone to introduce themselves to him, give a  _controlled_ demonstration of their power, or one of your powers if you have multiple, then return to their seats one at a time, like this.".

Kiyotaka stood up from the desk. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, known in the hero world as Moral Compass. My powers are a natural hereditary genetic mutation, meaning that this has happened naturally in my body, and has been passed down for several generations. You have already witnessed my powers, but I shall demonstrate them once more.". The prefect then placed both of his hands on the desk and used the chair to help him achieve a handstand. Taking in a deep breath, he stretched his legs out to a perfect split, then continued to stretch them out until his boots touched the desk. 

After a few minutes, he returned to the handstand, and promply got off the desk, surprised when the other students clapped for him. "Now then, who's next". "Ooh, Ibuki's next!". The musician then made her way to the front. "New guy! Ibuki is Ibuki, but she's also Light Pitch! She has a special bionic chip that let's her sing  _this_  high!". Ibuki opened her mouth to sing, but nothing came out. At least, it  _sounded_ like nothing. The lavender-haired girl sitting next to Makoto was covering her ears and yelling, "Okay, Ibuki, that's ENOUGH!", repeatedly. Ibuki gasped then stopped. "Sorry, Kyoko, Ibuki forgot about your super senses!".

"Super senses?". "Yes. It's another bionics thing. All my senses can be elevated past those of a normal human.", Kyoko explained, rubbing her ears. "I will go next!", a blonde princess said as she made her way to the front. "Here, I am Sonia Nevermind, but out there, I am NovoSpirit, princess of the rift between life and death! _Normally_ , I'd have my double-ended scythe with me, but Kiyotaka says I have to keep it in my room because it's 'dangerous', so I can't do anything cool.", Sonia sighed. "We may be heroes, but we are not immortal!", Kiyotaka reminded her.

Chihiro stood up. "Um, hi. I'm...Chihiro Fujisaki, or The Hacker in the superhero world. I'm born bionic, which basically means I was chipped as a baby. I can create electric currents in my body and, well, control electricity.". He demonstrated by creating a ball of electricity from the energy within the room, earning a cry of pain from two other students. "Chihiro! There's a  _cyborg_ and a  _robot_  in th' room! Mecha an' I? Did ya forget?", a pink-haired boy complained. "I know that, Kazu, I helped you fix Mechamaru's mainframe.". Makoto scratched his head. "What's the difference between a robot and a cyborg?". 

"See, I'm a cyborg, part human, part robotic. My old man fixed me up after an accident in our shop. Yeah, I'm still mostly flesh, but without these parts and that chip in my brain, I'd be dead.", Kazuichi explained. "As a robot, I am completely without flesh, and instead, my soul controls this metal body! Yes, at one point in time, I was human as well, but like Kazuichi, I suffered fatal injuries, except mine were more damaging. Luckily, however, I was blessed with a SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE!!", Mechamaru replied, Makoto nodding in understanding. 

"How much time is left?", Aoi asked impatiently. "Uh...", Kiyotaka murmured, "Oh, five minutes.". "Well, why doesn't Makoto show us  _his_ power?". Uh oh. Makoto became nervous. What was he going to say? Nothing? "I uh, I...um sorry I just feel uncomfortable...let me...scratch my back?", Makoto said awkwardly. In an attempt to distract everyone, he lifted up his shirt and scratched feverishly, until he noticed the other students staring at him. "What? What's up?", he asked nervously. "Nothing is 'up'...but...I think this is the first time Hero's Peak has had...an  _angel."_


	3. Now, How Will That Happen?

Did Kiyotaka just say angel? As in, big winged, heroic, magical God-sends? No way. No possible freaking way. In shock, Makoto dashed out of detention and headed to his dorm. "Nope....no, no no no...". After forcing the bathroom door open, he removed his shirt, turned his back to the mirror, and nearly passed out from shock as he caught glimpses of the two small, feathered wings now on his body.  It didn't make since. As far as he knew, there were no angels in his bloodline, and if they were, one, why didn't his parents tell him, and two, would Komaru sprout wings out of nowhere, too?

"Makoto! Are you in there?", he heard Kiyotaka ask. "I guess I left my door open...", Makoto sighed, before confirming his presence. "Alright. I was worried when you had ran out of dentention so suddenly. Was it something I said?", the prefect asked, "No, it's just...I didn't exactly know that I had...wings.". Slowly, Makoto emerged from his bathroom, still shirtless. "Can you move them? I mean, are you able to fly?", Kiyotaka wondered. Makoto shook his head, "I don't think they're strong enough to lift me. They're kind of there for display at the moment.".

Kiyotaka scratched his chin in thought, then, out of nowhere- "Maybe we should check the security cameras!". "Huh?". "You said you didn't know you had wings, right?", Kiyotaka inquired. "Um...yeah.". "Tell me: were you originally trying to get scouted for Hero's Peak, or were you auditioning for the Sidekick Course?". Makoto scratched his ahoge in embarrassment. "I was aiming for the Sidekick Course...". "AHA," Kiyotaka exclaimed, "Then you must've gained your wings during auditions! Therefore, when we get into the security office, we should check the footage in the gym from that day! I'll have to get a few more students out of detention if my plan is to work.".

"Wait, they're still-". Makoto wasn't able to finish his sentence when Kiyotaka cartwheeled his way out of the classroom (and walked down the hall in a purposeful manner). Knowing that his dorm would soon be filled with his classmates, the boy decided to put on his shirt and his jacket. Soon, Kiyotaka had returned with Kyoko, Mondo, Chihiro, and two students he hadn't quite met yet. "Makoto, Kyoko, Yasuhiro, Mondo, Touko, Chihiro, not a word of this should be mentioned to anyone. I have recruited you to...". Kiyotaka drew in a dramatic breath, "Break into the security office!". The prefect clutched his heart at the thought of such an activity.

"Whoo! Taka really is a fun guy!", Yasuhiro cheered. "That's my bro.", Mondo smirked, afterward Touko stating, "Oh, please, we all know you're more than bros.". "Yeah, so? Ain't nobody straight in this school except Hajime, Chiaki, and you.", Mondo stated blatantly. "Yes, there are!". "Really? Yasuhiro's datin' Leon, that lil' guy in th' upper class is wit' that big guy, I'm with-". "Mondo! That's quite enough! How do you even know that?", Kiyotaka questioned. "No matter. Makoto, are you straight?", Touko asked. "I uh...I'd say I'm bi.", the angel answered. "Damn it.".

Chihiro tapped his foot. "So, what's the plan?". "Simple," Kiyotaka explained, "We'll get Yasuhiro to see how we do it.". The older teen sighed, "Why does it have to be me?". "You're Crystal Eye, the clairvoyant hero.", Kyoko stated matter-of-factly. "Crystal...Eye?", Makoto questioned. "Yeah! I'm an ailen. And technically a mutant. And a cyclops," Yasuhiro informed Makoto, "Look at this!". Yasuhiro blinked his eyes once, then twice, each time he did so, his eyes grew closer together, until the two eyes had become one large shiny eye in the center of his face.

"Ugh...I'll never get used ta that...", Mondo mused, disgusted. "Okay. What am I supposed to be seeing again?", Yasuhiro asked, confused. "How we...break in!". "Ah. Got ya! Let's see...". Yasuhiro then touched everyone's shoulder, and afterward, his eye illuminated an astonishing white light that helped define the crystal aspect of his eye. "We go up the elevator...to the top floor...Chihiro's electricity overrides the electronic lock...Mondo and Touko stand guard...Kiyotaka and Kyoko work the camera feed...ugh...I'm losing connection.". After rapid blinking, Yasuhiro's eye had ceased its glow and split back into two seperate, normal eyes. "Seems fine to me! Nothing will go wrong!".

 


	4. The Answer...And Then Some

Later that day, Kiyotaka, Kyoko, Touko, Yasuhiro, Chihiro, Mondo, and Makoto were to carry out their plan. Once everyone was asleep in their dorms, the group gathered in the hallways, hushed. With the supers in a tight cluster, Kiyotala extended one of his arms over to the elevator, then pressed and held the button leading up. Slowly, everyone followed Kiyotaka's arm until they were all inside the elevator. "Phase one of the plan's complete...", Kyoko whispered as the prefect removed his arm and allowed the group to ride up to the top floor.

Chihiro was the first one out of the elevator, carrying an electric orb in his hand for a personal light in the dark halls. Kyoko followed close behind him, her eyes giving off a faint glow. For a moment or so, the others stayed inside the elevator. Eventually, Chihiro jammed the orb into the side of the wall, a door opening afterward. With Kyoko's signal, the group made their way over to the  room. "Mondo, Touko, you know what to do.", Kiyotaka whispered as he made his way inside.

In the room, there was an abundance of screens with different camera feeds displayed. There seemed to be one for every room in the school, even the dorms. "Kyoko, Makoto, Chihiro, Yasuhiro and I can't see the screens as well as you can. Are you able to locate the camera feed for the gym?", Kiyotaka inquired quietly. The lavender-haired girl nodded, before tapping into the camera and rewinding the footage to auditions (somewhere in between the end of February and the beginning of March). Sure enough, there stood a gym full of humans...and well, Makoto. 

On the footage, the normal human teenagers were completing high intensity obstacle courses made to simulate a real life battle scene. There was a rock climbing wall, jungle gyms (like on a kid's playground), a net to crawl under, tunnels to crawl through, each one decreasing in size, and walls to climb over, each one _increasing_ in size. At the end, there was a thickly braided rope that had to be climbed in order to ring the bell at the very  _top_ , signalling the end of the run. "Makoto, look! You're going next!", Yasuhiro shouted in an excited whisper.

The crew watched as Makoto struggled up and down the rock wall and across the jungle gyms. The scouts in the corner of the gymnasium seemed to be losing hope as Makoto slowed significantly after completeing the net. "Man...was I really  _that_ bad?", Makoto asked himself, disreguarding the concuring nods of his classmates. Eventually, Kyoko had to fast forward to when Makoto had miraculously made his way to the ropes. On the film, Makoto looked up at the extremely high bell. It looked like the scouts were telling the boy with the ahoge to just give up and not even attempt to climb the rope, but Makoto was determined.

With a leap, Makoto had held on to the rope tightly, feeling the burn of the rope in his hands. Gradually, he made his way up, all the while clinging to the rope for dear life. As an added obstacle, the scouts brought out dodgeballs and instructed the students to knock Makoto off. "Hey! They didn't do that to any of the others.", Chihiro mused. Makoto sighed, "Now that I remember. They said that the person to successfully knock me off would gain automatic entry to the Sidekick Course.".

The rope now swayed back and forth, and Makoto's grip seemed to be slipping. A particularly hard throw had hit Makoto's head, and the force caused him to let go and fall to the ground from the halfway point (and taking into account the height of the gym, he was no doubt going to have an injury). As he nearly hit the ground, however, Makoto's body began to glow, and two large, magnificent, pearly white wings had extended from his back. Frantically, he began to flap until he was able to stop his fall, then began rising, no flying, to the top, triumphantly ringing the bell as the others, both on screen and in the room, stared in awe.

The aura around Makoto was an angelic white, and even he was surprised by this seemingly out of nowhere occurance. That wouldn't last long, however, as another seemingly out of nowhere occurance happened; an **explosion** , right above the angel. "Whoa...do you remember that?", Yasuhiro asked. Makoto shook his head as he reached to feel his tiny wings. "Wow, what a movie! It was definately worth the money for the tickets. Now then," with a surge of electricity, the room was illuminated, and five new people, elementary schoolers, actually, stood inside (except for the girl in the wheelchair), "we'll be taking that security footage and be on our way.".

Both Mondo and Touko dashed into the room and closed the door, confused as to how the kids even got in. "No need to be surprised. We were called in for a job. Namely, taking that security footage.", the wheelchair-bound girl said with a twisted smile. "Who gave you the authority for that? How did you even get in?", Chihiro began questioning, his worsening temper making the lights flicker. "I asked a question!",  he yelled this time, beginning to gather the electricity in the room. "Looks like a bionic! Let's see...would his chip be in his neck...or his head...let's take a lucky shot!".

Before the teens could comprehend what was happening, the girl in the wheelchair pulled out a device from under her dress that looked similar to a grocery store price scanner. Winking, she aimed the device and pulled the trigger. No bullets fired, and no lasers were shot, yet Chihiro collapsed to the ground holding his neck. "Bionic Chip Corrupter. I carry it everywhere. Someone should really check his. Must've been a born bionic; those can have horrible temperments if their chips aren't serviced every once in a while.".

Immediately, the others prepared to fight. "Ah, ah, ah! You wouldn't want to fight here, would you? Making noise, causing a fuss, why, if you were caught in here, you'd be expelled!", the girl stated. "Besides, I may be able to make a deal with you.". "What do you mean?", Touko inquired. "See, us kids are very busy, so I'll be brief. We take the security footage off your hands, and you can take  _these_.". The girl then held up her arm, dangling her charm watch. "That's a shitty offer.", Mondo critisized, before the girl removed the two charms on the watch. After pressing a button on the watch, the charms grew. It didn't take the crew long to realise that those charms were the remainder of Makoto's wings.

"I might as well tell you your wings blew off. Besides, neither I or the Boss have anything useful for them, so I might as well give them back. Deal?". Makoto stared at the wings, then at the girl. "My wings are growing...that-". "You must not know how wings work. Once you've got them, you have them. No growing back. I will say, they probably heal well.", the girl explained. "Oh...well...um...". "Yes.", Touko spoke up. "What?". Touko stepped up. "Yes. We'll take the wings...and you can take the footage.". The girl gave a nod, then had one of the other kids wheel her over to Touko so she could hand her the wings. With an immense amount of strength, another child lifted the entire control panel with ease.

Smirking, the wheelchair-bound girl turned a dial on her watch, and she, the security footage and control panel, and the other children had teleported out. Carefully, Mondo picked up Chihiro, who was now twitching. "Touko," Kyoko demanded, "why did you let them take the security systems?". "Simple. Makoto's wings are more important. Besides," Touko sighed nervously, "I know about those kids.".   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to theorize, critique, and review in the comments! I'd love to see what you guys think!


	5. Five Kids and a Mutant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support!

With no way of tracking the children at the moment, the group decided to make their way back to their dorms. On the elevator ride back to the dormatory, Kyoko asked Touko about how she knew the invasive elemantary students.

"Oh, well...it's a long story...", the literary girl muttered, looking away from the party.

"We have time.", Kyoko replied, keeping her finger on a button that kept the elevator doors closed as they reached the dormitory floor.

Reluctantly, Touko sighed, while adjusting her glasses. "F-fine...I guess I should explain...but f-for safety's sake...d-don't tell anyone...".

Everyone gave a nod in agreement and in due time, Touko began telling her tale.

* * *

It wasn't exactly that long ago...actually, it was before my first year had Hero's Peak had ended. The...the teachers had noticed that I was suffering from...discomfort. I have an odd super-power, if you can even call it that. It's...more under the 'mutation' category. Whenever I sneeze, I transform into this...ugh, what'd they call it...'scissor-handed human', I guess. They call her Genocoder Syo. By they, I mean the authorities. From...from what I know, she goes on murdering sprees whenever she gets the chance...

I'm digressing. Anyway, the teachers noticed I was suffering from an extreme discomfort. After some examination, they found that mutating into Genocider was taking a toll on my arms, specifically the bones and tendons. To help with subsiding the pain, the teachers reccommended that I went to physical therapy classes. Well, they actually  _made_ me go, but I'm not complaining. Surprisingly, there's only one therapy clinic for supers in this town, and the next closest would be in Tokoyo...needless to say, I went to the one here.

The clinic wasn't too bad. There were two departments; one for adult supers and the other for child and adolescent supers. Once they first checked me out, they said that I had to come in every other afternoon in order to fully recover from Genocider's...outbursts. I personally had no problem with having to come in so often...it's not like I had anywhere else to be or people to hang around. When I first started my therapy, the waits were fairly short, and I was usually in and out before the sun set. As they progressed, however, more kids, like, elemantary level kids had come in needing  _mental_ therapy, and just like that,  I was stuck waiting.

Every time I went, there always seemed to be same group of five there in the lobby, and every day they were doing the exact same thing ;one boy had his head covered by a horrid mask and ever so often, an exact copy of himself or the other four would materialize and he would play with the clones until he became bored of them and had them dissipate into thin air, another boy with vibrant ginger hair would then ask him to create more clones so he could fight them with whatever weapon he felt like creating (sometimes ot was a sword, others it was a bat, and even more times it was something I couldn't comprehend.). Another child, this one a girl with pastel pink hair, would then brashly beat the clones into oblivion with her immense strength, and yet another young male, seemingly the brains of the group had sat in the sofa examining each of his equals closely, his eyes glowing a radiant blue in the process.

Then there was the last super kid; condemned to a wheelchair. She wasn't separate from the group, but at the same time, she wasn't engaged in their activities. The group as a whole had deterred any of the other children and teens in the room, and as a result the other couches and sofas were usually full, leaving me to sit with the troublemakers. Usually, the four engaged in their cloning combat wouldn't acknowledge me, and even the girl in the wheelchair would often ignore me. One day, however, she had just randomly whispered in my ear:

_"Kid Hero, LolliPOP, Night Owl, Masterpiece."._

I was confused, so I had asked her to clarify what she meant.

"It's their super names. Masaru calls himself Kid Hero, though it's not going to work for him in about five years. Kotoko has proclaimed herself as LolliPOP, because, and I quote, 'She will take any villain and POP them in their face.'. Nagisa is the Night Owl, simply because his eyes work exceedingly well at night and he can supposedly find an enemy's weak spot instantly, not because he can rotate his head almost all the way. He can't. Finally, Jataro is Masterpiece. He calls himself that because he can clone others to their exact features, quote, ' as if he was creating art'.".

I managed to match the names to the children quicker than I had expected. Of course, I had to ask the imposing child what  _her_ name was.

"Me? I'm Monaca. Monaca Towa. Just Monaca Towa. I have no powers, in fact, I'm technically not a super. The only reason I qualify is bacause I'm a...a Bruce Wayne. A Tony Stark. A Taichi Fujisaki, if that sells it better.".

It didn't take me long to decipher what she meant by that. Rather than having powers, per se, she had an immense knowledge of technology, and had used that to her disposal. Unfortunately, before I could ask her anything else, she and her crew were called in for their appointment, and shortly after, I was called for mine. Ever since then, I've been waiting to see them again, get more answers maybe even talk to the other four, but I never saw them again. Eventually, my arms had healed up properly, and I was released from the clinic, though I swear I saw them again as I left that last time...

* * *

Makoto raised his hand. "What is it...?", Touko inquired, a bit nervous.

"I recognise the name Towa. I mean, it's the name of the city, yes, but they also have a multi-million dollar company called 'Towa Industries'. They create super-powered weapons for everyday civillians to use in the case that they encounter a super-villain.", Makoto informed.

"That's it!", Yasuhiro exclaimed aloud, causing nearly everyone to jump in surprise. "What's it?!" , everyone else exclaimed in anger.

"Well, those kids just stole the security system, but where would they exactly put said security system? In Towa Industries Headquarters!", Yasuhiro explained.

"Therefore, in order to take back the system, we'd have to infiltrate Towa Industries Headquarters! Yasuhiro, you're a ge-...you're very clever...", Kiyotaka complemented.

"Thanks, man! No one evercalls me that! Just one issue, how are we going to get in and out without getting noticed?", the alien questioned.

"Simple," Kyoko said with a smirk, "we check in with Junko...well after we put Chihiro in his room...".

 

 

 

 


	6. Show Me The Suits!

With Chihiro placed back into his room to sleep peacefully( or um...recover from the attack on his chip), the group could continue on to Junko's dorm. Kiyotaka had protested that Junko would be asleep, and therefore unable to respond, but Kyoko assured him that she knew for a fact that Junko was awake and working on something big. A push of her doorbell, and the shapeshifter let the other supers in.

"What are you guys doing? It's past the curfew! Which is why I want in.", Junko said feverishly.

Kyoko smirked. "You're working on the suits right now, aren't you?", the hyper-sensed girl asked.

Junko rolled her eyes before snapping, "What suits? I have no idea-".

Kyoko pointed to the floor of Junko's dorm, her eyes radiating a cool lavender.

"Under here. They're in a secret bunker under your room.", Kyoko stated bluntly. "Did you forget I had heightened senses?".

The shapeshifter stuttered, huffed, then ran a hand through her light pink locks.

"I guess I'm outed. You better not tell your dad!", Junko exclaimed, going to retrieve a key.

While waiting for the fashionista, Yasuhiro commented, "Wow. Out of all people to create super suits, I would have never thought Junko!".

"I...kinda agree? I've only been here a day, what should I know...", Makoto sighed.

"I will say that Yasuhiro has a point," Kiyotaka explained, "after all, Junko is quite the troublemaker, and the fact that she's a shapeshifter doesn''t help me at all".

"Here it is. Are you guys coming or not?", Junko inquired, dangling the key in the air.

"M...might as well...", Touko sighed, everyone going to follow Junko under her room.

"Be honest with me," Junko commented, " how did you even realize my room had a bunker?".

All Kyoko did was wink, a hint of the lavender flashing through. Sighing, Junko got on the floor and stuck the key into the carpet. A twist of the key and a forceful lift later, the group was making their descent into the bunker.

"Damn, Junko, how'd ya even get this ta fit?", Mondo questioned, astonished.

"Actually, it came with the room. I can't believe no one noticed it before.", Junko answered as they reached the bottom of the stairs, afterward feeling on the wall for the light switch.

"Come on, where is that stupid...ah, here it is!", Junko said to herself, taking the time to flip the switch, the light illuminating the various impressive super suits inside (and the one bare mannequin with a box of supplies next to it). 

"Whoa...when do you get the time to even work on these?", Makoto asked Junko, astonished by what he saw.

Junko shrugged, then went on the pursuit for a few suits. "I usually work after class, sometimes when it's nighttime, and then there are those times I tip off Twogami to be me for a while, but you didn't hear it from me.".

Kiyotaka was about to complain about Junko skipping class, but he closed his mouth as the fashionista came toward him and the group with her arms filled with clothed mannequins.

"Here are your suits, specifically. If you could all take a seat over there," Junko gestured toward a couch, "we can get this started.".

As the group sat down, Junko set out each mannequin one by one. "As you all know, every super has a suit. The problem is that the tailors will either ignore what all you need in a suit in order to be more flashy or go too practical and give you a practical but shitty suit. I have managed to combine flair with fuctionality!", Junko bragged.

"How interesting! What all have you done?", Kiyotaka wondered, Junko pushing forward a mannequin. 

"Glad you asked. I'll demonstrate with your suit, Moral Compass.".

"A lot of super suit tailors use the material spandex in their suits, and for a good reason. It has a nice affect on your body, and it shows of a lot of muscle, like with say, Superman. That being said, you have the power of elasticity, so your suit should be able to stretch with you. What you see here is a skintight bodysuit, pretty generic, I know, with the red fabric on the limbs, and white around your torso, hips, chest, essentially anything but your arms and legs. In the center of your chest in the logo I created, which is essentially an 'M' inside a compass, subtle, but bold. Keep in mind this entire thing isn't restricted by spandex, and actually, I had to spend extra time on creating a stretch spandex that's comfy, but bulletproof, fire-retardant, and water-proof. Luckily for you, I have managed to create such a fabric!", Junko demonstrated, grabbing a sleeve and pulling on it effortlessly, the sleeve elongating and stretching as she walked backwards, all the way to the other side of the bunker.

"Plus," Junko stated, letting the sleve go and watching it pop back in place on the mannequin, "no tearing, no wearing of the elasticity, and comes with matching black boots, gloves, and mask of the same material. Oh yeah.".

The group applauded. "I admit, I am quite impressed! Well done!", Kiyotaka commended.

 "What's mine like?", Yasuhiro asked the fashionista.

"Check it out," Junko paused to push forward another mannequin, " as we all know, your superpower is your future vision, therefore, th3 attention should be on your eye, or when not in use, your eyes. That's why I sprung for the more generic suit, like the ones who work at the DC agency over in America. There's the spandex fabric, which, even though it's as strong as Kiyotaka's, it isn't as stretchy, which is okay considering your power. Of course, there's the boots, and well, no gloves, since you have to touch someone in order to see their future. The logo on this seemingly boring dark green and beige piece is obviously, a crystal eye, but  _then_ we get to the flashy part! I went all out on your mask, reaching into cash I didn't know I had to purchace this alien material! It's transparent in it's resting state, but when you use your power, it has this amazing, blue glow that spreads to your ensemble! Also, these odd, twisty forms coming from the top are meant to intertwine naturally with your hair, so no falling off.".

"Whoa...I'm gonna look so cool!", Yasuhiro proclaimed happily.

"How about mine?", Mondo asked, impressed with what he'd seen.

"About yours...well, ya know, spandex infused fabric, yada yada yada, needless to say, yours is actually," Junko pushed forward another mannequin, "more of a leotard. Hear me out. Most superhero males don't show a lot of arm or leg. There's the whole 'manly man' thing to consider, plus Robin wore one before becoming a Teen Titan, and we all know how we feel towards Robin. Anyway, you have the ability to turn into diamond, literal diamond, and you'd be able to defend yourself easier with a more revealing piece. That being said, I didn't leave you completely vulnerable. You see, part of the reason I went for a leotard is because this particular fabric chewed at my purse, because when you crystallize, so does the suit. Now, this isn't the only part of your suit, I mean, mask, boots, heck yes, but I also created a hooded black cloak that not only goes with the dark purples and grey of the leotard, but also hosts," Junko drew in a breath as she turned the mannequin around, "your gang's logo! In golden thread! Isn't that neat! Hand sewn, too. You better appreciate this, I busted my ass working on your outfit.".

 Mondo raised his hands defensively. "Ey, I never said I didn't like it! 'S prolly really nice ta wear!".

"Good choice of words. Touko?", Junko called.

"Y-yes? What is it?", the timid literary girl responded.

" Your outfit has a ton of pieces, so bear with me. I know that when you're Genocider Syo, your arms and teeth mor'".

"Wait, your teeth does that blade thing too? Cool!", Yasuhiro interrupted.

Junko shot the clairvoyant a stern look, then continued, pushing forward Touko's mannequin.

"Your arms and teeth morph into 'scissor hands' and blades, which aren't exactly inviting. As a result, I created a cover for your arms and mouth! Your mouth cover is similar to the hygenic ones you see on doctors, but only because of how it's worn. The difference between yours and theirs is that it's made from a tear resistant, blood proofed material, and your logo, two interlocked scissors, are on the front. On your arm covers, I used a material similar to that of a compression sleeve, so your arm won't experience as much pain from your mutation. At the top are two holes, one for fingers, one for the thumb. The fabric used is also strong enough to have your blades stick through and still fit comfortably, also resistant to blood and blades. Your outfit flows into a dress. The top is essentially a bulletproof, or I guess protective bodice, form fitting, but it doesn't show too much off. The skirt portion has a kind of a sheet metal look, and is pleated, but I assure you, it's nice and soft! Your outfit showed me that mauve and grey can work! Transparent tights and mauve boots are included!".

Touko nodded slowly, still staring at the suit in awe.

"Finally, Kyoko! Yours is majority purple, how could I not, but in yours, I also took advantage of your senses. On top is a helmet that includes googles. I went down a futuristic path with this. You see, it covers down to your nose, and it helps highlight your heightened senses. Not only this, but it also protects you from hurting yourself, like in the ears, there's a volume altering setting for extremely high pitched sounds, like Ibuki's singing. As for your outfit, it's inspired by your everyday wear, your jacket, your gloves. The only notable differences are the helmet, the lavender 'shirt' with an enlarged fingerprint on front, the translucent skirt, and the deep purple leggings. Otherwise, it's your usual clothes, just the superhero version.".

Kyoko tapped her chin and smirked. "Nice job, Shapeshifter.".

Junko stood proud. "Of course it is! All I have to work on is Makoto's! Speaking of...what's with the wings?".

The angel sighed, "It's a long story...".

Junko shook her head, "Never mind. Seriously though, you should probably go to Mikan for that tomorrow. She can fix those and leave no scars. Now, why are you so interested in these suits?".

"Can't say, but thank you for your work. Can we take these?", the lavender-haired girl asked.

Junko rolled her eyes. "Might as well. Just promise me that I'll find out whatever you guys are up to!".

"Sure, Junko. Whatever you say.", Kyoko replied, almost teasingly.


	7. The Widespread Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry updates have been sparse! I have been very busy as of late! School has started back, and I have been planning for new content, while also getting ready to delete some old content. I will attempt to update something on the weekends, and if I can, few weekdays. The next big thing I'm working on is Hopestuck, which is a Homestuck/Dangan Ronpa crossover (as in some of these nerds are gonna be trolls, and everyone will play SBURB/SGRUB/What have you). Thanks to all that are holding out on me! :)

Once everyone had obtained their suits (Makoto being the exeption), they retreated back to their individual dorms for the night. The aforementioned angel had returned to his own dorm expecting to have a good night's rest, especially after the tumoltuous first day he had, but for some reason, he just couldn't seem to relax enough to finally reach his slumber. There seemed to be hours of tossing and turning, yet when he looked at his clock, only a few minutes had passed. A bathroom break later, Makoto suddenly found himself asleep, and having a twisted nightmare.

Papers found themselves strewn about,  many walls were scorched, and everyone was scrambling about in panic. It didn't help that a massive thunderstorm was brewing outside, almost ready to burst. Someone was going rougue, destroying the school with every step they took. No two people stayed in an area for longer than thirty seconds, as everyone was trying to apprehend the destroyer. Eventually, he, along with the rest of his class would witness as the villain made his exit through the roof of the gym...

_DING-DONG_

The ring of the doorbell snapped Makoto out of his nightmare. The time was 1:15. Reluctantly, Makoto went to open the door of his room to see Yasuhiro standing outside. The ailen looked worried, frightened almost, and his singular eye was watering in the middle of his forhead. 

"Makoto! You won't believe this but...I saw something...something horrible!", the clairvoyant claimed. "This evil dude comes rampaging the school, right? Whoever they are, they're creating a mess of everything! All of our class is trying to figure out who it is, and we manage to corner them in the gym, but they escape!".

Makoto stared at the other in astonishment, "Really? I...I just had a dream like that not too long ago. In fact, I was still having it when you rang my doorbell.".

Yasuhiro shook his head slowly. "So weird. It's rare for someone else to see what I saw. This must be huge...".

Not even two minutes later, Kiyotaka, Mondo, Kyoko, and Touko had gathered around Makoto's door, each one telling the group of a nightmare they had moments before. Each telling of the story was unique, however, when everyone finished, the group could clearly see that they all had the same nightmare. 

"Just sharing a vision is one thing, but  _seven_ people with the same vision? I feel like whatever we saw is bound to happen.", Kyoko stated firmly. 

"But...how? And when? We don't even know who's doing this...or, will do this...", Touko voiced with dismay.

"It seems like we'll have to deduce who, or what it is! The threat bent on attacking the school should be taken out immediately!", Kiyotaka commanded.

"Alright, alright...scorched walls meant somethin' was burned, yeah? Whoever would do that had ta have some fuckin' firepower in 'em.", Mondo inferred.

Kyoko looked up at the morpher. " Maybe not firepower, per se...".

"Then...what could it be...?", Touko questioned nervously.

Without another word, Kyoko turned and headed back to her room.

"Thanks for the explaination.", Touko griped.

"Well, th' brains behind this damn operation left. Now what?", Mondo questioned.

"Perhaps she left because she wanted us to figure out this mystery for ourselves?", Kiyotaka commented.

"Maybe...", Makoto sighed, thinking back to the nightmare.

Scorched walls...scattered paper...storms... _storms..._

"Wait. Was there a specific pattern to the scorchings?", the angel asked aloud.

"Huh? How's that-"

"Yasuhiro, just think about it.", Makoto explained. "We all saw scorched walls, right? We all remembered scattered papers, yes? I think we're all forgetting the one detrimental detail...the storm.".

"Actually...when you mention it...that storm was pretty heavy...almost as if it was inside Hope's Peak's Campus...", Touko stated.

"An' th' only super in here that could do somethin' like that is...", Mondo said, stopping abruptly.

_"Chihiro..."._

 

 


	8. Lightning, Wings, and Other Things

"What's he going to do?", Yasuhiro questioned worriedly. 

"Um...is it just me, or did he not listen to a word of this conversation?", Touko critisized.

"Oh, yeah...", Yasuhiro remembered.

"Add that to the list of conflicts.", Kyoko stated, returning to the hallway.

"What conflicts?", Makoto questioned.

"One, we have to get the security system back before the administration finds out, two, we need to reattach Makoto's wings, and three, this prophecy coming into place is looking to be real. In a few hours, the school day will start, so we better start planning immediately.", Kyoko informed.

"Good idea. We can take care of infiltrating Towa Headquarters at night. Hopefully, it'll be closed by then.", Kiyotaka suggested.

"That means we're gonna have ta find someone ta watch Chihiro for us.", Mondo mentioned.

"I'm sure I can arrange that.", Kiyotaka said afterwards.

"Okay, now that that's being figuratively taken care of, what about my wings?", Makoto interjected.

"There is someone at this school that may be able to heal your wings. Her superhero name is Caduceus, but here, she is Mikan. I'd be careful when dealing with her. She's one of those alien heroes, like Yasuhiro.", Kyoko explained.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?', Yasuhiro stated, offended.

"Sorry. What I mean is that while she can heal you, she can also kill you with one touch. 'Venom of the Two Snakes' is what that's called. As long as you're nice to her, she will provide her healing touch.".

Makoto gave a nod.

"Has she killed anyone before?".

Kyoko thought a bit.

"Not anyone here, but she did hospitalize one of the students in her class...multiple times.".

The angel coughed nervously.

"That's uh...good to know.".

* * *

 

The after school the proceeding day, Makoto had gone to find Caduceus, er, Mikan. All the while, he went over what he would say to the healer. Maybe politefully come across her path and fake a British accent? Or perhaps offer her a gift for her services? No, that sounded wrong... As he went back and forth with this in his head, he had accidentally bumped into someone and effectively knocked them over.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing, and-"

"I..it's okay...".

Makoto stood up and dusted himself off, then helped the girl he knocked over back to her feet. 

"No, I honestly should have been paying more attention. Here, I'll buy you a snack from the dining area.".

The girl began to shake her head, but after a moment, replied,"Okay...thank you...".

"By the way, what's your name?", Makoto asked.

"It's, um...Caduceus, but...call me Mikan.".

* * *

Kiyotaka had the task of finding someone to watch over Chihiro while he and the others went to infiltrate later that day. He already had someone in mind, someone who was intrested in all kinds of magics, and pretty good at performing his own. Of course, these shape-shifting animal magics made him pretty difficult to find, and it just so happened to be the time he would go out to interact with all of the local fauna. At first, Kiyotaka had figured that giving him a detention would make the situation easier, but giving him an unessisary detention to put on his record was not what a moral compass, or  _the_ Moral Compass would do. The best thing would be to try and find where he would be, then either call him down, or trap him in his elastic limbs.

Outside, the weather was amazing, which, consequently, meant that the shape-shifter would be harder to find. Still, he had to persist; Chihiro couldn't be left by himself, not after the way he acted during school. Even though he insisted he was fine, his eyes were red and bloodshot, his movements were erratic, and his voice would go from its normal tone to somewhat demonic. If that wasn't chip corruption, he didn't know what was. While he observed the area a bit more, a grey feather fell upon his shoulder, and a loud screech could be heard in the distance. It was the call of a falcon. Of course he would have chosen a flying animal. Shaking his head, Kiyotaka prepared to catch the bird.

He had his eyes  pinpointed on the fowl, ready to shoot up and grab its body. All he had to do was get a bit closer...

"CAW!!"

At that moment, Kiyotaka willed his body upward, extended his arms, and grasped the bird tightly. Struggling, the falcon attempted to escape, but Kiyotaka had secured his grip. As Kiyotaka returned to his normal form, the falcon did as well.

"I must say Moral, I am indeed impressed with your skill.", Gundam complemented.

"It's a gift. Now then, I have a task for you. You have noticed a change in Chihiro's behaviors, yes?", Kiyotaka replied.

"Indeed. The electric one has had my concern.", Gundam stated.

"Well, I think that someone should watch after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything harmful.".

Gundam thought for a moment.

"I see. So you want me to do a favor. In exchange for?".

Kiyotaka's mind went blank. What could this guy possibly want?

"It's uh. A surprise! Yes, a surprise. You will find out when you have finished your shift.", Kiyotaka lied.

 "Very well, then. I shall meet you at your dormitory at dusk.".

Kiyotaka breathed a slight sigh of relief...now, what was he going to do?

* * *

 Makoto sat incredibly still as he watched Mikan down the snack he had purchased for her. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had knocked over someone who could potentially kill him, angel or not. The entire time she seemed docile, not wanting to bother him. Everytime she looked up and met his eyes, she sank down in her seat a bit. It became obvious to Makoto that he was making her feel uncomfortable, and so he decided to make conversation.

"You know, I was actually looking for you. I was wondering if maybe you could reattach my wings...?".

Mikan looked up at Makoto again, deciding on what to say.

"Is...that all?", Mikan inquired.

"Is that an issue?", Makoto returned.

"No, not at all...where are your wings?".

"In my dorm.".

"Take me there.", Mikan responded, standing straight up, slightly surprising Makoto.

Wordless, Makoto lead Mikan down and into his room, slightly wishing he had at least cleaned a bit. The wings lay on the writing desk that came with the room. Immediately Mikan walked over to them, bringing a hand down to touch them, feeling the soft feathers and the burnt down under each finger. Makoto simply watched as Mikan observed the wings. Soon, she approched him with the wings in her arms. 

"Take off your shirt...and turn around.", Mikan instructed.

Makoto did as he was told, and moments later, he felt Mikan touch his back. Scared, he closed his eyes in fear, though not really knowing what he was scared for. He treated Mikan well, so she wouldn't kill him...right? Though his conversational skills weren't the best, and at times he came off as awkward or creepy...these thoughts entertained his mind throughout Mikan's healing, and before long, the process was done and over with. 

"They're back on...but I'd give them a bit of rest before attempting to fly.", Mikan advised, before rushing down the halls.

"Well, that could have been worse...", Makoto sighed.

_"Nice job. You didn't die. Now meet me and the others in classroom 77-A."._

"Kyoko? You can send messeages through minds?".

_"Yes. Heightened senses, remember? Now come on, there's no time to lose. Kiyotaka's almost here. He got Gundam to watch Chihiro. I'll see you in a moment."._

 

 


	9. Infiltrating Towa Headquarters

Makoto, after checking to see if anyone was looking, headed down to the classroom where everyone was waiting for him. Once inside, he observed the group, each one decked out in their, admittedly amazing, super suits. In fact, he felt kind of lame and out of place, despite having literal wings attached to his back. He gave a slight wave, before taking a seat.

"Nice to see you made it. How are your wings?", Kyoko inquired.

"Actually, they're...okay, I guess. Mikan said I should leave them alone for a bit, so I may not be flying tonight.", Makoto answered, slightly distraught.

"That's fine for now, Makoto...though I must ask, what will be our transportation?", Kiyotaka questioned, more towards Kyoko.

"Ah, yes...if everyone could meet me in the front...".

Kyoko had left from the classroom, with Mondo, Kiyotaka, Touko, Yasuhiro, and Makoto in tow.

"Now I really wanna know what Kyoko has planned...", Yasuhiro whispered to the others.

"Probably something completely random...or maybe we're walking there...", Touko groaned.

"Maybe I shoulda brought everyone a bike...", Mondo mused.

"If we could please have some faith in Kyoko! I'm sure our transport will be quite enough for us!", Kiyotaka nagged, looking back at the others. 

The others had sighed heavily, but didn't say anything else. Soon, the group was off the premisis, and to their surprise, Junko stood outside.

"Kyoko, what exactly do you have planned?", Kiyotaka asked, a tone of worry in his voice. 

Kyoko smirked, directing her attention to Junko, who had walked over to the supersensed girl and held out her hand. Kyoko had promptly paid her with a wad of cash, and soon after, Junko stuffed the money in her bra and had morphed into a large black sports car, as if it was completely normal.

"That's our transportation. Any objections?", Kyoko asked, reveling in the shocked looks on the others faces.

"I! Kyoko! Junko!", Kiyotaka droned, having a difficult time comprehending what was happening.

"I admit...I wasn't expecting that one...", Touko mused, wide-eyed.

"Are you going to pile in or not? I don't want anyone else to see this, okay?!", Junko complained, sounding slightly robotic.

As there was nothing left to say, the group had entered the car. Once everyone was safely in, Junko had locked the doors and began to drive.

"You said you needed to go to Towa Headquarters?", Junko asked, keeping a steady speed.

"Exactly. We have business to take care of.".

"It must be seriously important if you needed me to be a literal car..."

Kyoko had then forcefully honked the car horn, causing Junko to yell.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!", Junko griped.

"I still think there was a simpler way to do this...", Kiyotaka sighed.

"Like...shapeshifting into a teleporter or somethin!", Yasuhiro exclaimed, feeling intelligent.

"Spoiler alert: I can't shapeshift into anything you want! I still have limits!", Junko informed.

"What would be said limit?", Makoto asked, looking the window.

"I'd say...a private jet. If I have enough energy though, I could be a commercial airliner.", Junko replied, before saying, "We're almost at the Headquarters. How are you going to get inside?".

"Simple. I can see the configurations of the security systems. There is absolutely nothing connected to the door, no camera, no traps. It's kind of disappointing.", Kyoko admitted.

"Well, look, I'm going to park here, and you all are walking the rest of the way. I'm getting tired."

Junko pulled into a parking space and unlocked the doors, allowing everyone out before becoming her normal self.

"I'll be around.", she stated, before heading off.

Meanwhile, the party had stared at the building. Sixty stories of high tech prowess, and another sixty just for offices. It was truly the city beacon, and the center of its economy.  

"Alright. Here's the rundown of the plan," Kyoko began, bringing the others into a tight circle.

"The first half of the building is strictly office space. Nothing suspicious should be on those floors. The real business should be on the other half, where the developing and items are created. Kiyotaka, I want you to extend yourself to floor sixty-one and open a window. If you can, stay elongated enough for us to climb up. If you aren't able to do this, that's fine; as I've mentioned, there isn't any security at the front door, so we could walk in, even though beyond the door, there are risks, and we need to be extremely careful. Once we're up to floor sixty-one, we'll have Hagakure see the path we take. The plan will continue there.".

The party gives an affirmative nod, and a moment later, Kiyotaka begins to will himself upward, his arms, legs, and torso stretching up the skyscraper. He looks through a window on each floor, counting as he rises. Once hitting sixty-one, he pauses, then grasps onto a window. Observing it closely, he flattens his hand to the thickness of a sheet of paper, then slides it in. It takes him a moment to flip the latch on the window and push it open, before returning to his normal size to give the news.

"The window opened rather easily. I'm glad I wasn't mistaken in my choice.", Kiyotaka said as he rejoined the group.

"Good. Do you think you can lift us up?", Kyoko inquired.

Kiyotaka shook his head slowly, the corners of his mouth turned in a frown.

"Theoretically, I could, however, it would be way too much of a gamble! Someone could fall, the window could break-"

"Calm down, Kiyotaka. The rest of us will have to take the scenic route then.", Kyoko ordered, pointing toward the front door and gesturing for the others to head in that direction. "We'll make it eventually. For now, get inside and do some minor infintration. Whatever you do, make sure that you absolutely will not get caught."

Kiyotaka had began to protest, but Kyoko was already making her way to the door with the others. Silently, he followed her orders, shooting back up to the open window, and climbing in.

* * *

 

"Everyone, stay close. You never know what you could trigger.".

Makoto could barely see in the dark building, but knew that Kyoko's enhanced senses were their best weapon, and had held on to the closest person's arm. He could hear Touko give a grunt of disdain, but nothing else came of it, so he assumed she was more or less okay with it.

Kyoko's eyes gave off the familiar radiant glow as she began scanning the lobby. The door leading to the stairs were locked, but other than that minor inconveneice, the stairs were a great option. Meanwhile, the elevator seemed to go up a sequense of triggers invisible to the untrained eye. There were cameras in either direction, and without Chihiro, disabling them wasn't a smart choice. The decision was clear; break the lock and rush up the stairs. It may not be quick, but there were no alarms or traps to be triggered, and safety was the biggest priority.

"We're using the stairs," Kyoko whispered, "Touko, I need you to become Genocider, so she can pick the lock.".

Makoto immediately let go of Touko's arm when she had began to sneeze, and the group could hear the sound of flesh solidifying and sharpening itself. The bladed heroine clicked her fingers together, the metallic clang signaling to Kyoko that she was ready.

"Follow me."

A quiet shuffle could barely be heard as Kyoko lead them to the door granting passageway to the stairs. She held the lock in her hand, looking toward Genocider, then back at the lock. In a lightning fast motion, the lock clicks open, and Kyoko lays it on the ground, sustaning no injuries. She pushes the door open with a squeak, and ushers everyone inside, softly closing the door behind them.

"If we stand here any longer, something will go off. Head up the stairs, quietly. Don't stop.".

* * *

Kiyotaka promptly shut the window and locked it back once he was inside. While not sure of the situation down at the first lobby, this one was completely illuminated, as if someone was still there. That made the mission all the more dangerous; and for some reason, Kiyotaka personally enjoyed the rush from the break in, but he would never tell anyone.

He looks around for a moment. There's a camera in every corner of the room, and a slight paranoia causes him to fix his mask a bit more in the event of being caught and having to make a hasty getaway. The front desk was relatively clean; each document was placed in a neat stack, and every folders' documents were in proper place, perfectly straight, and not sticking out in jagged disarray.

That, of course, made sense. If he remembered correctly, this was the start of where the true Towa business took place, and if anyone was to get their hands on those documents, or any others, it could spell out serious trouble...so naturally, Kiyotaka wanted to take a look. It would be only momentary, and one file couldn't hurt.

Being wary of the many cameras, he extended his arm and hand out, watching carefully as his arm elongated and his hand pinching the edge of a folder, then gradually wiggling it from the pile and bringing it to him. Tucking himself in a corner of the lobby, he began to read from the file.

"Floors one hundred and above have been deemed off-limits to both visitors and employees. Access is only granted to known Towa family members. Remember to send this newsletter to the (valued?) employees of Towa Headquarters.".

Kiyotaka slowly closed the file, confused as to why those twenty-one floors were closed off from the company's own employees. Could something be there that no one should know of? Such as the security cameras...or even a sinister project? The teen had glanced at the elevator, then the staircase, and even the windows. Kyoko did say he should infiltrate...

Backing away slowly with the file still in hand, he returned to the window from which he entered. Kiyotaka proceeded to open it, setting down the file and extending himself to the hundredth floor. Like all of the other floors, the one on floor one hundred was able to be opened from the inside simply by unlatching it. Once he had done so, Kiyotaka willed the rest of his body upward and through the window, closing it slowly behind him.

Something was odd about the room. It was ominous, and cold, yet illuminated like floor sixty-one. Someone had left a key card on the desk of the secret lobby, if one could really call it such. Taking advantage, Kiyotaka had picked up the card, ready to investigate further.

* * *

Nearly exhaughsted, the remaining members of the party had made their way up the staircase to the sixty-first floor. Kyoko slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, with everyone exiting into the illuminated lobby. 

"What a climb...I could really use a nap...", Hagakure said with a strong yawn, only to be contradicted by Mondo's quick, thankfully flesh, hand.

"If ya wanted ta nap, ya should've stayed at th' school.", Mondo scowled.

"Ow, that hurt...."

Rolling her eyes, Kyoko observed the lobby, wondering why Kiyotaka wasn't there. With a thought, her x-ray vison became thermal vision, and she released a breath of relief when the hints of Kiyotaka's body heat came to her sight.

Curious, Makoto breifly left the group to look at the file discarded on the ground near the window. Reading through the limited, yet intriguing bit of content, he returned to hand the document to Kyoko, who quickly switched her vision back to normal and took the file into her own hands, afterwards letting the others see. 

"This explains why Kiyotaka isn't here. Still, it does nothing for us. He can get though a window; we're restricted to the building itself. That being said, Hagakure, see our path.", Kyoko enlightened.

Giving a thumbs up, Hagakure had everyone partake in the usual Crystal Eye ritual. In a few moments, his eyes had joined into one, glowing brightly, and seeing their path taken.

"We stay within the sixty-first and ninety-ninth floors...but...depending on which room we go in, there's two possible outcomes. We'll either come out without the security system, but have something to help Chihiro...or...we come out with the system...but Chihiro...".

A large tear fell out of Hagakure's eye, one that was dark and stormy. A stream of lightning ran through the tear for a moment, before it and the tear evaporated. When the group returned a look to Hagakure his eye had split, and he had cried tears of your everyday variety. Everyone exchanged worried glances, ending the cycle with Kyoko.

"There's no reason to delay our search. We can't change Hagakure's prediction. Either we save Chihiro or we get what we came after.".

Without another word, Kyoko returned to the staircase, looking back to the others solemnly. Makoto heard Kyoko whisper something in his head, but it was too quiet to hear. Once Genocider joined Kyoko, the three males followed suit, heading upstairs.

* * *

Kiyotaka found himself in awe from what he'd seen. Every floor beyond the hundredth had something new to offer, at least from what he'd seen thus far, as he was only on the one hundred and third floor. Each room was illuminated, however, and while Kiyotaka shouldn't have been walking around so freely, nobody seemed to be near, and so he continued.

Floor one hundred and one contained an array of machine concepts not yet acted upon. Things like super cars, bikes, motorcycles, for the everyday civillian trying to survive, so it claimed. One hundred and two contained some sort of clothing line, a bulletproof this, a laser-proof that. All of it was pretty innocent, nonsuspicious items. Even the next floor up was filled with designs for action figures of local superheroes, with the supposed powers of the hero. Before making his way to the next floor, he had heard a soft squeaking and the scurry of small feet.

Interested, Kiyotaka turned around, wanting to know what was there. He crouched low to the ground and looked about, his eye catching the pink paw of a tiny creature. Kiyotaka stealtily head in the direction of the small creature, extending his arm to attempt to catch it. He tucked his knees to his chest as he hid behind a display table, waiting for the animal to head his way.

What he hadn't expected was for the small animal to come behind him and nudge his backside, repeatedly, as if trying to get his attention.  As he returned his arm to it's normal form, he shifted his body toward the small animal, a petite hamster with orange and white fur. When Kiyotaka held out his hands, the hamster gladly climbed up into them, sniffing and nuzzling his skin. A gentle stroke from the superhuman was all she needed to call her brothers, one with tan and white fur, one fully tan, and an especially chubby one with orange fur.

Kiyotaka was momentarily surprised by the adorable little bretheren, as they snuggled against him like they knew him well. For a moment, Kiyotaka allowed the fuzzy darlings to nuzzle him, and breifly, he had the thought of returning them back to where they belonged. Then, the thought of them being trapped within cages and tested like science experiments played in his mind. This was only the third floor; anything horrible could be on those other levels. The only problem was, what would he do with hamsters?

Luckily, he found a simple solution. He needed to repay Gundam for keeping watch over Chihiro, and what better way than with a pet or four? Keeping the hamsters close to him, Kiyotaka exited from the room through the window in order to join the others once again.

* * *

 

The group almost couldn't believe it. Almost. Right there, floor sixty-two, stood the system. It was like someone knew they were coming, and wanted to give them the dilemma Hagakure forewarned them about. Now was the choice; take the system, or continue and pursue what would help Chihiro. Without any commentary, Kyoko had began trying to find a way to lift the security system.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that seriously what you've decided on?", Genocider spat in disbelief.

"It's right in front of us. We don't know the risks of going further.", Kyoko argued.

"Uh, hello? You heard Yasuhiro, there are two outcomes. I'd rather go look for a cure, like a person who cares about their friend.", Genocider retorted.

Kyoko gave a stern glare toward Genocider, who wasn't having any of it.

"We can get the cure next time. We don't even know what it is. Just come help.".

Makoto glanced toward the window nervously, watching as Kiyotaka extended downward. Genocider caught a glipse of the elastic boy as well, an idea forming in her head.

"You know, Kyoko, there is an outcome that Yasuhiro didn't see.", she commented with a knowing attitude.

"Wait, there was? Crazy...", the seer gasped.

"And that would be?", Kyoko questioned.

Without delay, Genocider slashes through the security system, glass shattering across the floor, and bits of wires dropping to the ground.

Kyoko stared an the carnage, her feelings not exactly obvious to the others.

"Damn...an' that made sense how?", Mondo asked.

"We couldn't have gotten the system out anyway. I figured that by destroying it, they couldn't use it. Look, we're going to need some sleep, and there's no use staying here any longer. Junko's ready to go. Taka's ready to go. I assume we should go too.".

"Genocider-"

"I said...let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I apologize for such a long wait!


End file.
